List of Might and Magic VIII monsters
This list contains links to all of the monsters (and their stronger versions) in Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer. * Peasant * Boulder * Skeletal dragon → Bone dragon → Undead dragon * Centaur → Centaur warrior → Centaur warlord * Acolyte of the Sun → Cleric of the Sun → Priest of the Sun * Young couatl → Couatl → Winged serpent * Emerald dragon → Sapphire dragon → Ruby dragon * Crystal walker → Crystal sentry → Crystal guardian * Cyclops → Cyclops hunter → Cyclops warrior * Dark dwarf grunt → Dark dwarf pounder → Dark dwarf berserker * Dark elven warrior → Dark elven defender → Dark elven crusader * Dire wolf yearling → Dire wolf → Pack leader * Dragon hunter → Crusader → Dragonslayer * Young dragon turtle → Dragon turtle → Elder tortoise * Hatchling → Dragonette → Young dragon * Dragon → Dragon flightleader → Great wyrm * Dragon hunter pet * Efreeti soldier → Efreeti knight → Efreeti lord * Lesser air elemental → Air elemental → Greater air elemental * Lesser earth elemental → Earth elemental → Greater earth elemental * Lesser fire elemental → Fire elemental → Greater fire elemental * Lesser water elemental → Water elemental → Greater water elemental * Ether knight → Ether champion → Ether lord * Smoke gog → Ember gog → Fire gog * Brass gorgon → Bronze gorgon → Iron gorgon * Charger → Juggernaut → Demolisher * Lizardman soldier → Lizardman sergeant → Lizardman captain * Soldier of Fortune → Mercenary → Mercenary captain * Minotaur guard → Minotaur warrior → Minotaur battleleader * Naga → Naga warrior → Naga queen * Dark path journeyman → Necromancer → Master necromancer * Fear → Terror → Nightmare * Ogre brawler → Ogre warrior → Ogre warleader * Ogre mage apprentice → Ogre mage → Ogre magi * Fire bird → Phoenix → Grand phoenix * Pirate → Buccaneer → Corsair * Regnan crossbowman → Regnan arbalester → Regnan lieutenant * Pirate seer → Pirate magi → Pirate wizard * Chaos guardian → Chaos protector → Chaos overlord * Plane guardian → Plane protector → Plane overlord * Rook → Corbie → Raven * Regnan bandit → Regnan pirate → Regnan brigadier * Regnan sorcerer → Regnan battlemage → Regnan archmage * Fire newt → Fire lizard → Salamander * Serpentman → Serpentman elder → Serpentman warrior * Skeleton bowman → Skeleton hunter → Skeleton archer * Young basilisk → Basilisk → Elder basilisk * Mist hawk → Storm eagle → Thunderbird * Triton → Triton warrior → Triton crusader * Troll clubman → Troll warrior → Troll chieftain * Unicorn foal → Unicorn → Unicorn herd leader * Vampire minion → Vampire → Greater vampire * Wasp worker → Wasp sentry → Wasp warrior * Animalist → Shapeshifter → Lycanthrope * Ratman → Wererat → Greater wererat * Bestial animalist → Bestial shapeshifter → Bestial lycanthrope * Dancing light → Wisp → Will 'o wisp * Wyvern → Horned wyvern → Ancient wyvern Unique enemies * Admiral Clausewitz * Admiral Nelson * Blackwell Cooper * Captain Zyrain * Guardian of Brinne * Ilsingore * Irabelle Hunter * Jeric Whistlebone * Old Loeb * Pack Master * Unicorn King * Yaardrake * Zog Category:Might and Magic VIII monsters Category:Lists